


Out of the Shower, Into the Bedroom

by jensha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensha/pseuds/jensha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my bby's birthday; ily jess~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shower, Into the Bedroom

Dean bit his lip when Cas came into his room just wearing a towel round his waist, torso still wet from the shower he'd had.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" Cas asked and Dean almost didn't catch the question because of the images of Cas in comprising positions plagued his mind.

"Wha- oh yeah, sure."

It took all of Dean's willpower to drag his eyes away from the angel's fucking _perfect_  body and to search for clothes for the being. Pulling out a grey AC/DC t shirt and loose sweatpants, Dean handed them to Cas. Receiving the clothes with a grateful nod of his head, Cas then proceeded to drop his towel on the floor, and the hunter's jaw dropped with it.

"C-Cas buddy?" Dean stammered, unable to look away from the angel in all his glory.

"Hmm?" Cas absentmindedly held the clothes up to check his size.

"Don't you think you should..." Dean trailed off as Cas turned around and stepped into the sweatpants, bending over, bluntly presenting himself to the hunter who was now fully hard.

"Should I what, Dean?" Cas turned back to face him once the pants were up and _jesus christ_ those hip bones were still visible as the waistband hung loosely on his frame.

"Fuckme," Dean whispered then shook his head to clear it. "Never mind, just, just put your shirt on."

Cas tilted his head, trying to understand what has made Dean so uncomfortable. When the angel's eyes had done a once over the hunter he understood.

"You are aroused, why?" Cas asked earnestly. Dean turned a shade of pink.

"No, I mean yeah, but-" Dean tripped over his words until Cas took a step closer and he found he could no longer talk at all.

"Is it because I am practically naked in your bedroom?" Cas whispered, so close to Dean that their breath intermingled. Dean whimpered, something he never thought someone else could make him do. Cas glanced down at Dean's lips and licked his own making the hunter lose it and close the distance between them. Cas tasted of peppermint and stars, Dean had never craved a flavour so much.

Dean closed his eyes to focus on a singular sense- _taste_ -and felt he was being pushed onto the bed behind him. Finally their lips broke apart, Dean opened his eyes to lust-filled blue orbs and felt hands unbuttoning his jeans. It felt surreal as Cas pulled down his pants and boxers before lowering his head. Dean grabbed the covers above his head when the angel experimentally licked the head and sucked on it, testing it out before he suddenly deep throated.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean cried in surprise and moaned making the angel smile around him, looking up at the hunter through his lashes. The contrast of something so pure, so innocent, doing this dirty job for him made this more enjoyable. Cas also seemed to be enjoying this, going harder when Dean moaned, even moaning himself sending vibrations up Dean's length. When Dean finally came he grabbed Cas' hair tight and filled his mouth, when he pulled out some dribbled from the angel's lip down onto his chin which Dean wiped away.

"Now I need to do you-" Dean started but Cas stopped him.

"Fill me."

Dean's heart skipped a beat at that command, so full of need and desire. He found himself quickly leaning over to search through the drawer for lube while Cas slowly stripped in front of him.

"Come lay on the bed," Dean finally found words to voice what he was thinking. Cas happily obliged, laying on his back spreading his legs in front of Dean who had shed his clothing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as he lubed his fingers.

"I want to do this more than anything," Cas looked at Dean through hooded eyes. Dean pushed one finger in slowly so Cas could adjust, which he seemed to very fast.

"More," Cas had his head tilted back, eyes closed. Dean added another finger, then another, until Cas was pushing back on them desperately.

"Dean..." Cas moaned and Dean shushed him.

"I know, I know, be patient baby."

Cas smiled at the pet name but it soon disappeared when Dean removed his fingers.

Dean lubed up his length before positioning it at Cas' entrance, slowly pushing into the perfect, tight heat. Cas winced so Dean kissed him as a distraction, as soon as Cas had adjusted he tried to move himself but Dean laughed.

"Just lay back and relax," Dean whispered in his ear before thrusting, setting a gentle rhythm.

"Faster," Cas whined and Dean complied, thrusting at a rough pace.

" _Fuck_ ," Cas moaned when a bundle of nerves was hit and Dean grinned, he was able to reduce an Angel of the Lord to this sweaty, swearing mess.

"Dean, I-" Cas looked at Dean with something that resembled fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, let go," Dean hushed and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock as the angel came hard while shouting the hunter's name. Dean grunted as Cas clenched around him and in a couple of thrusts he buried himself in Cas' neck, biting down and licking while he let go. Cas whimpered at the loss when Dean pulled out and rolled into the bed next to him.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Dean asked, smiling and Cas looked at him with hope.

"So we're going to do it again?!" Cas grinned and Dean laughed, taking Cas' hand in his own before kissing each knuckle individually making Cas laugh adorably.

Cas then yawned and buried his head in Dean's shoulder, the same one that once bore a mark of their bond.

"Goodnight, Dean," Cas murmured before snoring gently.

"Night, Cas," Dean chuckled and pulled the covers over them, kissing Cas on his forehead and wrapping a protective arm around him because nothing in this world was going to take his angel away from him ever again.


End file.
